


Wildest Dreams

by InnerSpectrum



Series: Mystrade is Our Division Prompts [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Mystrade is our Division FB Fic Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: Gregory goes over a mental list of wildest dreams when challenged with his wildest one yet.





	Wildest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mystrade is our Division FB Fic Prompts - Dream

"You? An alter boy? You're kidding!" Dad, Mum and Sissy, giggling all over themselves.

“Go away. You aren't worthy of me.” Laura, school snob, who gave him her virginity.

“You a copper? As much as you like bucking the rules, mate?” Pete, his best mate in A-Levels, laughing hard.

“You got the wrong one, bruh.” Eric, school bully, whose virginity was also given.

“Are you drunk? Not gonna happen.” Donny, his first heartbreak, to whom he gave his virginity.

“You think you tough? You ain't gonna make it here two weeks.” Sergeant Braxton, his harshest instructor at the academy.

“Look at the shiny new constable. You too pretty to take me.” Ian Wilkinson, petty thug, his first arrest.

“You really think you can pull it off looking like that?” DI Shaw, admiring his leather skirt, on his first undercover assignment.

“You think you got what it takes for me to marry you?” Elaine, his ex-wife and admittedly his biggest mistake.

“Smarter coppers than you tried to take me down. You not gonna do it either." Dmitry Janković, his first successful mob boss takedown.

“You are going to need his help. You can't solve this one on your own.” John Watson, on their third case together.

 

All of the above ended with each person saying, “Not in your wildest dreams.”

All of the above ended with him responding “Really? Watch me.”

 

So, when Sherlock Holmes looked in his eyes and scoffed, “You can't be serious! You and my brother? You are going to ask Mycroft Holmes out on a date? And then what - lurrrve? And later marriage? Not in your wildest dreams, Gavin.”

Gregory Lestrade, one of the top-ranking detective inspectors at New Scotland Yard simply smiled.

“Really? Watch me.”


End file.
